1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to portable devices to provide shade from the sun. More specifically, a sun shade which is buoyant and can provide shade to users while in a swimming pool or other body of water. The shade is based upon a structure similar to an umbrella which is of common known in the art. The fabric cover for said umbrella is opaque so as to prevent the penetration of the rays of the sun. The frame of the umbrella is equipped with flotation devices which function to keep the structure afloat. The sun shade is oriented so the flotation devices are oriented toward the sun to protect the user from the sun's harmful rays. The shade is collapsible and can be placed in a carry bag for easy transport.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art generally is directed to various structures, such as chairs, small swimming pools to which various attachments to umbrellas to provide shade from the sun. Generally the devices which are in the nature of a covered or shaded swimming pool have the covers clamped or otherwise attached to the side of said swimming pool. Additional prior art discloses a buoyant frame attached to a rigid support over which shade material is stretched. Another structure comprises a folding chair with an elongated back from which shade material is suspended, said shade material being attached by cord or string to the forward end of extensions incorporated in the arms of said chair thereby forming a space under said shade material for the occupant.
Additional prior art discloses an umbrella from which shade material generally of a design similar to a window shade is suspended and wherein said suspended shade material is oriented towards the sun.